


Product Testing

by mmmdraco



Category: Initial D
Genre: Docking, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Takumi is laid off from his job, he can't find another. That is, until Mogi turns him toward product testing... of sex toys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Product Testing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

"Eh? Why?" Takumi's hands clutched tighter at the hat he was holding.

With a sigh, his boss put his hands on his desk. "It's a recession, Fujiwara-san. We have to cut costs. You're a good employee, but you're the newest and, if I'm honest, you're doing it as a job and not as a career. I'm sorry."

And like that, Fujiwara Takumi was unemployed.

With the rest of the day free, he put in applications at any place that seemed remotely promising, but few of the places seemed terribly interested and several scoffed at his schedule. It seemed that no one really needed anyone for an afternoon shift and that's when he could work. Between the racing at night, the tofu deliveries in the morning, and the out of town trips with Project D, he had to admit that he could understand their reluctance. But, at the same time, all he could do was put in applications and wait for calls. 

It was after nearly two weeks of waiting, hearing nothing, that Takumi started to get anxious. It was nearly time to pay the taxes on the 86, and he'd agreed to go to the beach with the Speed Stars in a few weeks. He had some money saved up, but that was supposed to be for moving out. He was certain that if he explained the situation to Ryousuke, the older man would understand and lend him the money, but he still didn't know the man well enough to feel comfortable with owing him anything other than his gratitude.

Mogi called him from Tokyo a few days later. He was glad enough to hear from her. Their friendship was casual but close, and he felt that he could confide in her about his woes. "Oh, Takumi-kun! Natsuki is sad to hear that. And it's been almost three weeks and nothing?"

"Not a single call. I've put in applications at restaurants, convenience stores, gas stations... I just need to make some money."

"Well, Takumi-kun... Natsuki *does* know a way to make some money, but she's not sure you'd want to do it."

Takumi's grip slackened slightly on the phone. "This isn't anything like when you were dating that older guy, is it?"

"Eh, maybe a little? It's, um, testing out toys."

Toys? Takumi's mind wandered to RC cars and teddy bears and Gundam figures. "I could do that."

"*Sex* toys."

"Eh?!" Takumi dropped the phone entirely and scrambled to pick it up. "Have you done this?"

"Just a few. Just the ones you use on yourself. Natsuki didn't make enough at the hamburger place to afford all of the shoes she wanted." Takumi heard a muffled giggle.

Takumi glanced down at the table below the phone and saw the new car insurance bill glaring at him, adding on to the ledger in his head. "Hnn. Does it pay pretty well?"

"It depends on what you're willing to test and how in-depth your review is. Let Natsuki give you the address. It operates out of an office building, so no one will think anything of you going in and out."

And Takumi wrote down the address and stuck it in his pocket, deciding that stopping by to check it out couldn't hurt.

It was two days later that he finally got up the courage to drive by the place. When he pulled up in front of it, he was surprised to find that he had delivered boxes to the location in his last job. Taking a deep breath and then exhaling slowly, Takumi prepared himself to be uncomfortable. He locked the 86 and pocketed the keys and entered the building. Within a few minutes, he'd found his way to the door of the right office and knocked softly before entering.

It was a sparsely decorated office. Only a bland company name, Nexus Products, was on the door and on the wall behind the receptionist desk. He approached and cleared his throat. "Hello. I'm here to inquire about a product testing position."

The receptionist smiled. "And what's your name?"

"Fujiwara Takumi."

"Alright, Fujiwara-san. I'll let someone know and they'll be out to talk to you in a few minutes." She gestured to several molded plastic chairs against one wall. "Please, have a seat."

Takumi nodded and crossed the room to sit down, noting the absence of anything that would tell people what the company actually did. But he supposed that few people would have reason to enter such an office without a reason. He caught sight of a car magazine on a chair and picked it up, flipping through it nonchalantly and admiring the sleek lines and shiny paint jobs of the new models of various cars being featured. He was admiring a new Civic when he heard his name called. He looked up to see a women around Takahashi Keisuke's age and nodded to her before putting down the magazine. "Hello," he said as he stood up. "I'm Fujiwara Takumi."

"Takahashi Keiko," the woman said and Takumi wondered briefly whether she was related to the Takahashi brothers, but decided it was unlikely. "If you'll follow me to my office, we can discuss what we have available." Down a short hallway, Takumi followed the woman and sat where she indicated in a small office. "May I ask how you heard about us?"

"Um, a friend did some product testing for you a few years ago. Mogi Natsuki?" Takumi's hands clutched the arms of the chair he was in.

Keiko laughed. "You can relax a little, Fujiwara-san. We won't force you into anything." She tapped out a few characters on the keyboard of her computer. "Ah, Mogi-san. She did several very good reviews for us. Now, I have to ask: are you gay or straight?"

"Um..." Takumi swallowed loudly. "Maybe a little of both? I don't really have any experience in s-, um, sex, but I've found people of both genders attractive." 

"Okay. I ask because we're pretty full on product testers right now, but we do have a few spots for men willing to test products like anal beads, penis pumps, plugs, and other products designed for gay men."

Takumi could feel his face heating up. "I..." He swallowed. "As long as they're designed for solitary use, I guess I could try a few things." It wasn't like he'd never touched himself there, after all. He had a good idea of how gay sex worked thanks to a porno Itsuki had bought him as a gag gift that had a two men and a woman engaging in sex, but one man was in the middle of it all. Takumi had yelled at Itsuki about it later, but that hadn't kept him from keeping the video and watching it several times. The man had seemed to enjoy what was happening to him and Takumi found himself wondering briefly if toys could be just as good, but without the embarassment of trying to find a willing partner.

Keiko gave him an appriasing once-over. "Since you said you're pretty inexperienced, let me find some really good beginner type stuff for you. You're not allergic to strawberries, are you?" Takumi shook his head, and she continued. "Good. We need someone to test out a new flavored lubricant. It uses real juice instead of the traditional imitation chemicals." She stood up. "Give me just a moment and I'll be back." Takumi sat quietly while she was gone, wondering what he'd gotten himself into. 

"Here you go, Fujiwara-san." Keiko placed a small cardboard box on his lap topped with a small stack of papers. "Use the product however you want to, then find the corrosponding form, fill it out, and you can fax it in, scan it and e-mail it, mail it, or bring it in. Our rate of pay is based on how detailed your review is as well as the products you're got, but it runs between 4000 and 20000 yen as the maximum per product."

Takumi nodded and clutched the box to his chest. "Okay. So, um, do I have a deadline?"

Keiko laughed. "Before next weekend? Each form has individual deadlines on it, but you've got plenty of time, I think." She held out her hand to Takumi. "I look forward to seeing your reviews, Fujiwara-san."

Shaking her hand firmly, Takumi nodded. "I hope you still say that after you see the first one."

"Just remember that we're all used to hearing whatever you could possibly put in a review. We won't judge you or link your name to it or make fun of you. It's sex. Pretty much everyone does it. We're just in it to make it more fun."

Blushing again, Takumi stood up and bowed slightly. "Thank you," he said quietly and turned and made his way from the office. When he was finally sitting back in the panda Trueno, he put the box down in the passenger seat. He was tempted to open it and see what he was actually in for here, but decided to wait until he was in the privacy of his own room with the blinds closed and the door locked. He started the car and pulled out of his parking spot gracefully.

Hardly 10 minutes later, he was sitting on his bed, eyes wide. In addition to the promised lubricant, he'd been given three other products to try out: a small set of black anal beads, a prostate massager, and a lubricant syringe. Each one had been sealed in a plastic bag with an ID number on it that coordinated with one of the forms that now lay on his desk. If the forms hadn't identified the products by name, he wasn't certain he would have known what to do with any of them. Biting his lip, Takumi glanced at the clock. Project D wouldn't be meeting until tomorrow, so it was a rare day of being completely off. He could go ahead and bang these out and get the paperwork turned in so it could speed up getting his pay. He might feel a little embarassed about all of this, but that woman had assured him that no one was going to make fun of him for anything he wrote. Steeling his mind, he stood up and stripped off his clothes. As an afterthought, he grabbed a bath towel from the top of his hamper and laid it on the bed. He took deep breaths as he placed the test items on his bedside table and laid down, careful to position himself in the middle of the towel. 

First up, the lubricant. He had glanced over the forms, so he knew what kind of things they wanted to know about the products, so he opened the lubricant and sniffed it hesitantly. It was actually rather pleasant and did smell like real strawberries as opposed to the cloying scent that things like strawberry lip gloss had. He squeezed a dollop out onto the fingers of his left hand and rubbed his thumb and forefinger together. The lubricant was cool and slick, but there did seem to be a slightly unpleasant residue. And as he was smelling more of it, the strawberry scent was overpowered by a chemical scent he couldn't place. But it wasn't irritating his skin, and the problems weren't so bad he couldn't overlook them. He took a deep breath and held it briefly as he lowered his hand to his cock, letting out the air in his lungs as the still slightly cool lube spread over him as his fingers wrapped around his length. It took a few strokes, but the lube finally heated against his skin and Takumi liked the sensation of it. There was both a disconnect to the sensation and an extra layer of feeling than whan he did this dry or even in the shower. As he dragged his foreskin down and let his thumb circle the head of his penis, his head fell back and he moaned softly.

Deciding that he didn't want to bring himself off just yet, Takumi slowly stopped masturbating as his hips canted slowly upward. He dragged his lubricant-coated hand up his stomach a bit and took a few more of the deep breaths as he glanced at his still-hardening cock. Next up, the anal beads.

They were black molded silicone and ranged in size from maybe 2 cm to 4 cm with maybe 3 cm in between each bead. Takumi had some idea of what to do with them, but didn't have much of a clue what it would feel like. Beyond the tip of his middle finger, he'd never tried to put anything up his ass. But the finger had felt good, and the tip of his finger was only slightly smaller than the first bead. He squeezed out another dollop of lube onto his fingers and spread a little on the first few beads before letting them lay on his stomach. Then he pulled his knees up to his chest and spread the rest of the lube from his hand against his puckering hole. It was, again, slightly cool at first, but warmed quickly as he let his middle finger slide against it to bump up against his perineum and then nudge gently at his sphincter. It fluttered open against that light pressure and he pushed just inside, taking a few more of the deep breaths as he went along. He pressed his finger in just a bit further, curling it upward just slightly. He held it there for a moment, perfectly still except for his abdomen rising and falling with his breaths, then began to move it back and forth slightly. It was just enough to feel good; the kind of good that stiffened his cock even further so that it pressed insistently against his stomach and throbbed gently in the same rhythm that his ass was clenching around his finger. Remembering the syringe he still had to test, Takumi withdrew his finger and moaned softly as his ass closed tight again. 

It took Takumi a few long moments to figure out the syringe. It worked with the lube he already had, but it was messy to load and he ended up with a small puddle of lube on his bedside table, slowly spreading out as he took the tube of the syringe and placed it against his hole and pressed it in gently. It slid it with barely any resistance and Takumi's breath caught in his throat when the body of the syringe pressed against him enough to spread him open again just that tiny bit. He depressed the syringe and began to pull it back out slowly, feeling the cool sensation of the lube coating his insides. His face flushed red as he pulled the rest of the syringe out as he depressed the syringe the rest of the way and the last bits of lube splattered against the taut skin surrounding his entrance. The syringe fell to the wayside as his finger found its way back to his entrance and pressed inside again, this time finding entrance even faster. 

As the crook of his second knuckle caught at his perineium, Takumi grabbed for the anal beads again and brought them to his waiting hole. It took a split-second to get up the courage to press the first bead into himself and a much longer moment to acquaint himself with the feeling and accept it. His entrance clutched at the thin length of silicone between the first two beads even as his still-slick fingers pressed gently at the far side of the next bead. With this encouragement, it joined the first bead and sunk into him another several centimeters. The third required slightly more pressure, but there was no pain involved. The fourth stretched at his perineum just a bit more; enough that Takumi had to press it forward and let it retreat several times before it would fully seat inside of him. He repeated this process with the fifth and final bead until the entire length was inside him and only a round loop and a few centimeters of silicone protruded from him. His breath caught in his throat as his muscles worked at the intrusion, seemingly unsure whether to expel the beads or invite them further in. 

Takumi felt overwhelmed at the sensation and grabbed at the round loop, pulling steadily toward the ceiling with his knees still resting almost on his chest. The sensation as the first bead dragged back out made Takumi gasp and then groan as his entrance clutched back around the intrusion. In reverse order, the stretching wasn't as pronounced, and nothing had hurt at all, except maybe Takumi's pride at the squeaky noise he made as the last two beads came out in quick succession, leaving him suddenly empty. He grabbed blindly for the prostate massager with his right hand, it's short length and thin girth not giving him any pause as he pressed it against his entrance and plunged it inside himself, angling it quickly to find his prostate. He bit at his bottom lip roughly at the first sensation of it; then let his tongue out to soothe the sting as his erection was spurred along even further. His left hand caught at his cock again as his right hand maneuevered the massager within him. It took only a few hard strokes of his cock and one good press of the massager to draw out the orgasm that had been quietly building since that first cool touch. He came with a grunt and kept pumping his cock for a long moment until the last of his come oozed out onto his stomach in a little pool. 

Bringing his right hand up to trail lazily through the come as his legs lowered to the bed, Takumi then brought his fingers to his mouth and suckled at them softly, enjoying his own flavor tinged with a hint of strawberry from the lube. It was only moments later as he tried to sit up that he felt the massager still inside of him. He bit his lip again and remembered it was a vibrating massager. Deft fingers turned a dial on the bottom of the massager and he heard a humming noise almost before he felt the first waves of pleasure inside him. This time as he pressed the massager against his prostate, his moans pushed their way out, catching on the edge of his pleasure. Takumi couldn't seem to stop himself until his cock spasmed again and a thin dribble of fluid came out to join the mess on his stomach. He pulled the massager from himself quickly and then turned it off, letting it fall to the towel next to the discarded anal beads. 

It took Takumi nearly 20 minutes to get together the wherewithal to sit up and begin to clean himself off. He wasn't used to anything more than a quick moment's pleasureable haze settling over him after he masturbated. This was something else entirely. As he slid back into his clothing, Takumi was suddenly glad to have lost his job. Now if only the reports could write themselves...

\----------

The next morning, Takumi slid the paperwork into an envelope and drove them down to the Nexus offices. His face heated up again as he entered the building, coming to a full blush as he stopped in front of the receptionist to ask where he needed to put the paperwork. At that moment, Takahashi Keiko entered the room with a folder which she handed to the receptionist as she glanced at Takumi. "Fujiwara-san, yes? Did you have a question about one of the product tests?"

Takumi cleared his throat and held up the envelope. "No. I came to turn in the forms."

"Oh! That was quick." She took the envelope from his hand. "Let's go back to my office and I'll look these over. I've got a little free time right now, so I can go ahead and give your money to you if you've got the time to wait."

"Yes, I suppose," Takumi said as he followed her meekly. He watched silently as she looked over the forms, jotting down little notes in the margins. He nibbled at a hangnail and slid his sneakers over the carpeted floor until he heard her clear her throat. He looked up sharply, "Yes?"

"These are very good, Fujiwara-san. Next time, try to describe your personal sensations a little more, but otherwise these were just what we were looking for. May I see your license so I can write a receipt for you?"

Takumi nodded happily and pulled out his wallet, handing over the license and watching as she counted out 20000 yen, filled out a piece of paper in a two-part carbon copy book, and handed them to him along with his license. "Thank you."

"Were you wanting to take a few more products home to test?"

"Um, could I?" Takumi bit his lip as he leaned forward slightly to put his wallet back in his pocket.

"Of course. Let me go find a few more things. You said just the solitary stuff, right? I mean, obviously they're things you can use with other people, but also in solitary exploration."

Takumi could only bring himself to nod.

Keiko took longer this time to come back, but the box was larger this time, too. "Here you go. There are half a dozen products in here. The paperwork's in the box this time. If there's anything you don't feel up to trying, just return it unopened and it's no big deal, okay?"

Grabbing up the box, Takumi muttered, "Thank you," before leaving the room, clutching the box to his chest.

Back in his car, he dropped the box in the passenger seat again and took several deep breaths before taking the money to the bank to deposit it.

He got back home at around 11am and took the box up to his room again. He dumped it out on the bed and began to look through the contents as he consulted the paperwork. There was a new kind of lubricant, a sheath, a small pink butt plug, a feather tickler, and a cock ring. Takumi swallowed audibly, then furrowed his eyebrows. Hadn't there been 6 items? He glanced over the paperwork again. He was missing a set of nipple clamps. Quickly, he ran back down to the car and glanced on the seat and the floor, but didn't see them. Figuring they must have been dropped at the office, he went back upstairs.

With the blinds closed and door locked again, he repeated yesterday's routine of stripping down and placing that morning's towel on the bed to lay on. He set up the toys on the bedside table and lay down. He'd once again looked over the paperwork before using anything so he could know what to remember specifically about each experience. He glanced at the lubicant first. It wasn't an edible one, but one designed specifically for use with toys. He opened it with the flick of a thumb and drizzled a few drops onto his fingers before rubbing them together. This lube warmed almost immediately and reminded him more of baby oil than the gel the strawberry lube had been. He decided to try the plug first after remembering the pleasant experience he'd had with both the anal beads and the prostate massager yesterday (both of which had been cleaned and put in a box under his bed). He drizzled a thin line of the lubricant over the plug and used his fingers to rub it over the rest of the surface. After he put a few more drops of it on his fingers, he directed them to his entrance and stroked at it gently. His muscles contracted almost immediately and then opened again like a little mouth eager for more. Takumi's finger quested inside and massaged at his inner walls.

Faster than last time, he felt ready to press the tip of the toy against his hole. He applied just enough pressure at the end to press the thin tip into him. The toy at it's widest was no more than the widest bead he'd taken in easily enough yesterday. He felt his muscles contracting and relaxing as he slowly pushed the toy inside of himself, exhaling loudly when he passed the widest point and the plug slid inside of him the rest of the way, bottoming out on the flared rim that his fingers still clung to. Rather than moving his fingers out of the way, he tentatively touched at his slightly widened entrance and groaned as his muscles contracted again. 

It was at this moment that Takumi's father called to him from downstairs. "Takumi!"

Gasping, Takumi sat up and moaned as the silicone plug shifted inside of him. "I'm busy, Dad!"

"Get down here!"

Groaning, Takumi pushed himself forward. He was supposed to leave the plug in for a while to test it properly. Just going downstairs and back up couldn't be that difficult, right? Resigning himself to try, he slid his clothes back on and walked slowly to the door, trying to come as close as he could to his normal pattern of walking.

When he got to the bottom of the stairs, his forehead had started to bead with sweat. The plug inside him seemed to move as he walked and he was glad of his long, untucked t-shirt to help hide the erection that was forming within the confines of his jeans. "What is it, Dad?" he asked as he ducked his head out into the tofu shop.

"I need you to make a delivery for me."

Takumi nodded. "Okay, let me just run upstairs for a moment."

Bunta glared at him a little. "I can see your wallet and keys from here. Grab them and go. One of my best customers needs some for a wedding banquet this evening. I told him it would be there by noon. Now, go."

Takumi sighed. "The hotel at the top of the mountain?"

"Yes. Now, go! And hurry back. The Impreza's getting new tires so I need to borrow the 86 for a town council meeting tonight."

Takumi frowned. "I've got a D meeting tonight so no bar afterward. You can drink at home." Grabbing his keys, Takumi walked slowly to the car. He sat down in the driver's seat and gasped a little as the plug pushed a little further inside of him. He focused on putting on his seat belt and tried to ignore the sensations inside of him and the gentle throbbing of his cock pressing futilely against denim. He started the ignition and put the car into first gear, pulling away from the tofu shop and heading toward the Akina togue. As he went to shift into second gear, the plug shifted inside him again and drew a keening moan from Takumi's lips. Every touch of a pedal was exquisite torture. As the 86 climbed the mountain quickly, he had to shift more often until he was certain that his cock was going to burst through his jeans for all that it seemed to grow harder with every press of the accelerator and every depression of the clutch. 

When he finally reached the small hotel, he breathed a sigh of relief and put the car into park at the delivery entrance by their kitchen. He pulled his shirt down in front as he grabbed the bin of tofu from the back of the car and brought it into the kitchen, holding his breath so he didn't make any funny noises as he walked. It wasn't a far walk, but it was enough to bring the sweat back to his forehead. He waved off offers of free dessert from the chef and nearly ran back to the car, slamming the hatch shut and dropping down into the driver's seat quickly but carefully. He pulled away from the hotel quickly and broke the speed limit most of the way down the mountain, driving like he normally only did in the early hours of the morning. After the five hairpins, though, he couldn't take it anymore. Between shifts, he let his left hand come down to stroke along the front of his jeans. By the time he got to the bottom of the mountain only moments later, he found himself weaving slightly on the roadway as he came messily inside his pants. His ass gripped the plug like fresh tires on a new road and he panted slightly at the effort. From there, it wasn't a long drive back to the tofu shop, but the mess in his pants rapidly cooling and sticking to him made it seem much longer.

When he backed up beside the tofu shop, he picked up the cup of water his father always put in the car when he drove with tofu and inhaled sharply before purposefully spilling half of it down the front of his shirt and pants to camoflauge the wet spot from his ejaculation. He wiped away the rest of the water from the seat when he stood up and tried to maintain his composure as he went inside, dropping off the keys for his father as he went. It wasn't the first time he'd made it through a run just fine and then spilled the water on himself taking it out of the 86.

"What's wrong with you?" Bunta asked.

Takumi paused and gave him a blank stare. "Clutch foot. I'll be in my room."

Bunta went back to his paper and Takumi climbed the stairs carefully, wincing as his cock started to come back to attention even as it rubbed against wet denim. He entered his room and locked the door again and pulled his pants off as quickly as possible. He lay back on the bed again and took several deep breaths. The other toys could wait until tomorrow. He reached down and went to remove the plug, but moaned as his forearm brushed his cock. Biting his lip, he grabbed the lubricant and the sheath. He drizzled lube on his cock again and used his hand to spread it around. He placed the end of the sheath against the top of his cock and pulled it down slowly, feeling it tease his foreskin away from his glans, even as his hips pushed forward. It took only a moment to find a rhythm.

While one hand worked the sheath on his cock, the other hand worked it's way down to his ass to press at the end of the plug, teasing at his perineum and nudging against his prostate for the nth time that day. His orgasm was ripped from him with a gutteral scream that seemed to knock the breath from him. He lay on the bed panting as he pulled the toys from his body and let them lay on the towel. He sat up and squirmed a little at the feel of his rectum suddenly so empty. He cleaned up and put away the lube and various toys and decided to go ahead and fill out the paperwork for the three products he'd tried. He'd take another shower when his dad was gone and then get ready for the Project D meeting.

\----------

Takumi yawned as he listened to Ryousuke speak to the technicians while gathered around the table at Family's. He squirmed slightly on the hard wooden bench, his mind drifting back to the fervor of lust he'd been in on his drive earlier. His inner muscles were contracting again as he stared at Ryousuke's lips, trying to get back on track in the conversation. But it didn't seem to help much. Much like the first time he met Ryousuke and called him handsome under his breath, he now found himself scanning over Ryousuke's face and body and trying to find some imperfection to focus on to calm his suddenly wild libido. When he'd scanned the visible spectrum of the older Takahashi brother and found no such imperfection, he groaned and licked his bottom lip. Ryousuke paused in his discussion of whether to change out the catalytic converter in the FD and pierced Takumi with his gaze. "Is something wrong, Takumi?"

"No!" Takumi waved his arms in front of his face. "I'm just... tired."

Ryousuke's eyebrows rose. "I thought you were off of work today."

"Um, yeah. My old man had me running errands."

"Since we're not practicing tonight, it shouldn't be a problem. But we'll be driving Akagi tomorrow night as a warm-up for our next competition, so make sure you rest. That goes for you, too, Keisuke."

Takumi's gaze was drawn from Ryousuke to Keisuke for a moment, but found it back on the older brother quickly enough even as Keisuke jumped to his own defense and Kenta joined in loudly.

When the meeting finally finished and their bills had been paid, they all got up and started to leave the restaurant. Ryousuke put a hand on Takumi's shoulder. Takumi turned back to him quickly. "Yes, Ryousuke-sama?"

"I wanted to have a moment alone with you to discuss something." Ryousuke gestured outside. "Let's sit in your car. It shouldn't take too long."

Takumi led the way. He unlocked the passenger side door first and then let himself in on the driver's side. He was already strapping himself in when Ryousuke opened the door, after waving the other Project D members on, and Takumi heard a clatter as something fell to the pavement. He cocked his head to one side in confusion as Ryousuke leaned down to pick the object up. As he lifted it, Takumi's eyes caught on a familiar label and his eyes widened. "Takumi..." Ryousuke sat heavily in the seat and handed the bag to Takumi. "Nipple clamps?"

"Um..." Takumi took the package and held it in his lap. "Yes?"

"May I ask why?"

"Uh..." His heart raced as he looked down at the offending objects. "My new job?"

Ryousuke didn't look that surprised. "I did come out here to ask about your job. I was trying to call you about your schedule a few days ago and you weren't answering your phone. I tried you at work and they said you no longer worked there. I wanted to offer you money if you needed it, but I see you found another job. One that uses nipple clamps."

The clinical way that Ryousuke said the words with his deep voice nevertheless make Takumi aroused, but he was quick to put Ryousuke on the right path. "It doesn't always. Um, I'm a product tester."

"For nipple clamps."

"For various products."

Ryousuke gave him an unassuming grin. "I won't ask any more uncomfortable questions. But as a note, I do intend to call you tomorrow, so please have your phone charged and turned on."

Takumi swallowed audibly. "Yes, Ryousuke-sama."

Reaching out, Ryousuke ran his hand down Takumi's shoulder to stroke along his bicep. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Takumi nodded and bit his lip as he watched Ryousuke leave the car, locking the door behind him. Takumi placed the nipple clamps in the passenger seat and covered them with his jacket. He was a little embarrassed, but Ryousuke hadn't exactly made fun of him. He'd just asked more questions than Takumi was really comfortable with. But he always did that. When Takumi first started racing for Project D, Ryousuke had bombarded him with questions when it came time to tune the AE86 for a particular course, but it was because he needed to know what Takumi was feeling when he drove since Takumi didn't yet have any idea about things like changing the suspension or adjusting the fly wheel. Besides, he tried not to keep anything hidden from Ryousuke just in case it ended up being important later on. The other man invariably knew what happened with his driving from one practice to the next just by watching one run, but the other things in life he still needed information about.

Calmed down a bit, Takumi started his engine and pulled away from the restaurant. He got home and got into pajamas, resolving himself to change the sheets the next day when he was certain he smelled strawberries.

\----------

The next day, Bunta had one of his friends pick him up so he could get the Impreza from the shop. Takumi knew the friend and knew the two of them would go out drinking for a while which suited Takumi just fine. He confirmed it with Bunta just before his father left. "You'll be gone for a while, right?"

Bunta raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you intending to have a party?"

Takumi shook his head. "No. Just making plans for dinner."

"Hn. There's some leftovers in the fridge. I won't be back for a while." Bunta waved at his son as he took off.

Takumi ate the leftovers in the quiet house, watching out the window as the sky started to grow dark. Ryousuke hadn't called yet, but he normally didn't until nightfall. Takumi put his dishes in the sink and went up to his room. He grabbed the cardboard box from under his bed and pulled out the toy lubricant, the feather tickler, the cock ring and the nipple clamps. He laid out his towel, looked over the paperwork again, and got undressed. Drizzling a bit of the lubricant on his cock, he slowly started to masturbate. He twisted his hand as his foreskin was pushed up and down until it caught under his glans as he got hard. He paused to add a little more lube around the base of his cock and then grabbed the cock ring. It took several minutes to work it down to the base of his penis, but once it was in place, he could feel the blood starting to pool in his cock. It reminded him of how hard his cock had been when he was racing down Akina with the plug prodding his prostate as he went, only this didn't feel quite as frustrating, just good.

With a lick of his lips, Takumi reached for the nipple clamps. It took a moment to figure out the right way to apply them, especially with his throbbing cock a constant distraction, but once they were on he began to appreciate them. Just as there was an exciting tightness in his cock, there was a tightness in his chest. His body felt warm and he ran his hands down his front, careful to avoid the clamps. One hand teased at his foreskin again, working it up and down just below the corona just to feel the fullness. The other hand played across his firm stomach, then worked lower to caress at his balls, and lower still to touch at his entrance. Without lube, his fingers didn't quite slide inside, but his fingernail scraping against his perineum was enough to make him moan. His head fell to one side as he began to work his cock in earnest, loving the way it felt. Had the silicone ring been any tighter, he didn't think he'd have liked it, but this was perfect. He pulled his hand away from his cock for a moment to reach for the feather tickler and knocked it off the bedside table. He groaned and sat up to reach for it and froze when his eyes caught sight of Takahashi Ryousuke standing still just inside his bedroom. 

"Ryousuke-sama!" Takumi pulled the blanket up to cover himself and tried to breathe. There was silence in the room. It lasted long enough for Takumi's gaze to start to rise back up to meet Ryousuke's, but not before catching a glimpse of a hard-on forming in Ryousuke's slacks. He suddenly met Ryousuke's eyes with defiance. "You said you were going to call."

Dragging his eyes away from the bed, Ryousuke bowed his head. "I'm sorry. I had to come to this part of town anyway. I saw your car. The door was unlocked, so I came in."

Takumi let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. "This is... awkward."

"I'll leave now," Ryousuke said quickly and started to turn toward the door.

"No, just give me a minute? Um, a few minutes?" Takumi watched Ryousuke's eyes as they trailed downward and stopped at Takumi's lap where Takumi had pulled up the corner of the towel to cover what it could. He knew this was a big risk, but his lust-addled brain was suddenly feeding him all kinds of images of things he wanted to do to Ryousuke, and his throbbing cock was distracting the recesses of his brain from making any other choice. He asked clearly, "Unless you want to join in?"

Ryousuke just continued to stand in the doorway.

Takumi licked his lips again, staring at Ryousuke and waiting for him to make a move one way or the other. His fingers clutched at the edge of the towel a bit tighter when Ryousuke reached for the door knob and he looked down at his hands with their knuckles white from the pressure of holding the towel. 

And then he felt the feather swipe softly across his chest. Takumi groaned and looked up to meet Ryousuke's eyes. "Mmm..." He dropped the edge of the towel and felt a renewed fervor in his cock as it seemed to harden even more. 

Ryousuke lowered the tickler and ran it up the underside of Takumi's cock, drawing a keening wail from the younger man whose hands moved to clutch tightly at the bedclothes on either side of him. Takumi lay back again and spread his legs shyly, knowing it was ridiculous with his cock standing tall and proud and glistening in the light of the room. Ryousuke continued to run the feather lightly across various parts of his body, whether teasing at his reddened nipples from the side, or smoothing up the side of his neck, or ducking between his legs to nudge at his testicles. 

Takumi fought to bring Ryousuke back into focus. "Don't tease me, Ryousuke-sama. Here you are seeing me completely naked and all I can see is your face. It's not fair."

Licking his own lips now, Ryousuke placed the feather tickler on the bedside table and slowly unbuttoned his shirt after pulling the tails from his slacks. He let it slide off of his shoulders into a heap on the floor and Takumi's eye traced the strong muscles showing beneath the pale flesh. Without realizing he was even doing it, Takumi's hands reached out to grasp the waistband of Ryousuke's pants. He undid the button at the top and then grasped the zipper, pulling it down carefully as he felt the heat of Ryousuke's erection pulsing beneath his fingers. Ryousuke's thumbs slid under the edge of his underwear and pulled them outward and down to bring his cock out in the open. He climbed out of the pants pooled around his ankles and kneeled carefully on the edge of the bed, his eyes showing confusion side by side with his lust.

"Is it okay if I touch you?" Takumi asked as his hand paused only centimeters from Ryousuke's hard-on. Ryousuke's answer was to press his hips forward so that his cock slid against Takumi's palm firmly.

Takumi moaned as he made more room for Ryousuke on the bed and let his hand encircle Ryousuke's length firmly, his thumb questing out to play in the drop of precum already glistening at the top of the warm cock in his hand. He felt Ryousuke's hand tentatively touch his own cock and he groaned low in his throat at the first few strokes, turning it to a growl as Ryousuke's fingers pressed lower to touch the cock ring. Takumi's own hands grasped Ryousuke with a bit more strength, trying out all of Takumi's favored techniques on Ryousuke's cock. He delved a finger beneath the foreskin and stretched it slightly as he dragged it downward. He let his other hand play with Ryousuke's balls. He licked his lips and pushed Ryousuke's hands out of the way.

Ryousuke began to pant as Takumi pushed him backward on the bed and licked up the underside of his cock. Takumi took in as many sensations as he could, from the slightly salty taste of Ryousuke's cock to the prickly sensation of pubic hair running along his throat, and even the hint of amusement in noting that Ryousuke still had his socks on. His tongue circled around the head of Ryousuke's cock and he suckled on it briefly, his tongue darting quickly into the hole there before dragging back down the underside and coming quickly back up. He mouthed along the sides of Ryousuke's cock and used his tongue to manuever Ryousuke's foreskin back and forth.

"Stop, Fujiwara-san," Ryousuke said roughly as his hands fisted in Takumi's hair and pulled him away.

Takumi sat up again and licked his lips. "Why?"

Ryousuke licked his own lips, and used the hands still in Takumi's hair to pull the other man close and kiss him. It wasn't a great kiss, if Takumi was honest, since Ryousuke tasted like cigarettes and was overdoing it a bit on the tongue, but that didn't stop him from biting the other man's bottom lip and dragging it down just slightly before pulling away. "I'm not ready to have anal sex, Ryousuke-sama, if that's where you see this going."

"No, I..." Ryousuke trailed one hand down the middle of Takumi's chest. "I just didn't want it to end so fast."

Takumi stopped Ryousuke's hand as it got to his stomach. "Did you think that I'd be willing this one time and never again?" He pulled the hand down further and used it to cup his balls and groaned as he ground them into Ryousuke's palm. 

Ryousuke's fingers closed gently around Takumi's balls and tugged them which made Takumi buck against him. "Again." Ryousuke repeated the motion and Takumi gasped, his mouth suddenly dry as his cock thrummed and his hips beat against Ryousuke's hand. He leaned forward and put his head on Ryousuke's shoulder, sinking his teeth into the flesh he found there. He pushed his hips forward and nestled his cock up against Ryousuke's. Between the lube still left on his cock and the precum oozing out of both, he used both hands to grasp them together. As he stroked, he noted that Ryousuke's foreskin was significantly longer than his own, enough to cover his glans and then some. Letting go of Ryousuke's neck, Takumi leaned back to look at their cocks. He aligned his cock against the end of Ryousuke's and pulled the other man's foreskin over the head of his cock, easing it back and forth a few times.

And that was all it took. Takumi felt Ryousuke's come hot and wet againt the head of his cock just before he boiled over, feeling his balls finally pull up out of Ryousuke's grasp. He continued to work Ryousuke's foreskin back and forth as come oozed out and ran in rivulets down his cock, pooling at the base by the side of the cock ring. He leaned his forehead against Ryousuke's and pulled his hips backward enough to remove himself from Ryousuke. Takumi's cock still throbbed, but he could already feel the sensation lessening. He sat back on his heels and went to work removing the nipple clamps. He placed them on the bedside table next to the feather tickler and then went to work on the cock ring. It took less time to take off than it had to put it on, but he'd gotten several pubic hairs stuck in it which made him wince.

When his cock was finally free of adornment, Takumi turned to Ryousuke and smiled sleepily. "That was fun."

Ryousuke yawned as he nodded. "I need a nap now, though."

Takumi rolled his eyes. "Get your butt off the towel, wipe off a little, and you can rest here for a little while. Would you like to borrow a set of pajamas?"

"If it wouldn't be a bother."

"No bother at all." Takumi pulled a set of sleep pants and a t-shirt from a dresser drawer. "You can take a shower if you want, too."

Ryousuke shook his head. "Mmm... I'm pleasantly sticky. If I can ever pry myself out of your bed again, I'll consider a shower."

Takumi blushed. "Not even if I'd shower with you?"

"Well, that *would* be a different story."

\----------

Two days later when Takumi finally managed to make his way back to the little office, Keiko wasn't there yet. He was given the option to drop off the paperwork, but he decided to come back later. He drove down the street to a coffee shop and sat there for a while sipping a cup of black coffee slowly as he thought about Ryousuke. He smiled to remember waking up next to him, nestled close on his twin bed. He was lucky it wasn't his turn to deliver the tofu that morning.

When Takumi took his next sip of coffee, it was cold. Grimacing as he swallowed, Takumi then threw the cup away and headed back to the office. This time, Keiko was there. He handed over his paperwork with just a hint of a blush this time. Keiko praised his efforts, placed his money in an envelope, and handed it to him. With a smirk she asked Takumi, "I noticed you mentioned someone else in a few of your reviews. Does this mean that you'd be willing to try out a few couple's items?"

Takumi smiled softly. "I don't believe that would be a problem." He shook his head a little then. "Just nothing too, ah, advanced."

Keiko nodded. "I'll be back." And when she did, the box she carried was easily twice the size of the last box he'd received. "Here you are. You know the drill by now."

As Takumi placed the box in the back seat of the eight-six, his phone rang. "Hello?" he said as he opened the phone.

"Fujiwara-san... I wondered if you might want to come to my house for dinner tonight."

Takumi slid into the driver's seat and buckled himself into the harness as he listened to Ryousuke. "Yeah. That sounds nice. And, um, I'll bring dessert."

"Oh?" There was a pause. "Oh!"

"You are willing to help me out, right?" Takumi started the engine and shifted the car into drive.

He could hear Ryousuke's breath already getting ragged. "Yes, of course. When can you be here?"

Takumi smiled. "Twenty minutes? I mean, it is okay to have dessert before dinner, isn't it?"

"I'm so glad we've got the uphill on your car shaved down."

"Yeah, me too."


End file.
